Wo Ai Ni
by PopNyanChan
Summary: Chapter One: Oh, Cat. Waking up to a cat on your face is not necessarily the best way to start a day, especially if you're Oliver. A soon to be collection of One-shots Warning: Some shonen-ai and shoujo-ai is contained herein.


**For a certain Ninja ouo**

**Just a collection of One-shots based upon someone's favourite ships because I love them ouo Enjoy~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

~~Oh, Cat~~

_ OliverxOlivia  
_

* * *

Oliver had never enjoyed cats, so when he awoke to a giant grey fur-ball sitting atop his face, he wanted to scream. He could have, if the cat weren't suffocating him as it was. _Should I push it off?_ He wondered, _Or should I sit up?_ Decisions, decisions.

He could shove it...

Then it would hit the floor and probably leave with its tail between its legs. The again, shoving the creature would hurt its feelings... and maybe its body as well. He was not going to abuse it for just taking a nap.

Oliver pushed it gently. It did not move an inch- in fact the only reaction from the cat was a flick of one ear and a kitty yawn. Its whiskers tickled Oliver's face.

He could still shove it.

But that would still be rather rude.

So, Oliver went with his second option and sat up. As it was startled out of its beauty sleep, the cat reacted in a way that any other righteous kitty would.

It raked its claws across his face.

It took a second for Oliver to process what had happened, but he soon realized that the cat had scratched him as soon as his cheek started burning.

Oh, it was going to pay for that.

The cat sprung off of the bed and dashed madly to the door as Oliver made a lunge for it. Oliver bolted upright, jumped out of bed, beat it to its destination, and somewhat gently picked up the now flailing cat. He then promptly catapulted it into the hallway with his foot. The cat seemed to give him its best frightened kitty face as its head connected with the floor.

Oliver then proceeded to slam the door.

God he hated cats so much. They were stupid, ignorant, lazy bloody pieces of-he paused and stared into his mirror. A long scratch ran from the bottom of his forehead to his cheekbone. He moved closer and noticed something else.

The scratch went over his eye.

His _bad_ eye.

_Great,_ was his reaction. _Just great._ He had a recital to preform that day. He couldn't go into the studio like this...

He sighed. Well, he could not _not_ show up for the recording rehearsal. They would kick him out of the Engloid program. What would he do? The costume hat was too small to hide the cut, and he couldn't use make-up to cover it. The only person he knew of to have make up in her possession that he wanted to talk to was still asleep.

And he wasn't about to barge into Olivia's room, wake her, and demand a make-over, mind you. That would be rude.

Oliver huffed and gathered the uniform he was to wear to the recital. If Olivia were still sleeping, he could probably get away with steal... borrowing her make-up. And he could lie on her bed for a bit. With her beside him.

He banished that train of thought and scolded his mind for turning against him. Oh, he had a crush on Olivia, and he'd known this since he was eleven. His mind didn't have to take advantage of his feelings and make him think weird things.

He walked out of the door, and into the hallway. Luckily every one else was sleeping, so he didn't really have to worry about being stopped and asked about the bloody cat scratch. Oliver thanked the heavens for that blessing.

Meanwhile, as Oliver was making his way down the hall, the cat noticed him and decided that it was a good time to play murder the human. OLiver was just minding his own business while the cat was following his every move. It swam silently about, waiting for its chance. It sprung at the poor boy's legs just as he was rounding the corner and stepping into the bathroom, making sure to bite and scratch them as much as it could.

"Good God!" Oliver yelled as he swatted at the cat. The fur-ball was already halfway out the door by the time Oliver's foot was able to connect with the side of its head. It never saw the wall coming until the bloody animal slammed into it. It fell to the ground in shock and looked up at Oliver with traumatized kitty eyes. Oliver gave it his best menacing glare, enhanced by the scratch over his eye, and slammed the door yet again. He heard the cat scamper off with a thump thump-thump-thump, and inspected the damage done to his legs. Once he saw what had happened, he groaned. "What have I ever bloody done to deserve this?"

"Oliver, are you okay? I heard-oh..." Sonika froze mid-sentence, staring at him, or more specifically, his eye. "How in the heck did this come about?"

"There was a cat in here. It tried to suffocate me in my sleep. then the bloody thing did this-" Oliver pointed to his eye, "and then it decided to do this." he motioned to his legs. Sonika sighed and placed her hands on her hips, then did something that Oliver really didn't expect.

She grinned at him.

And Sonika didn't grin. Ever.

It was rather frightening.

"Well, I'm no nurse..." Oh, Oliver knew that was a lie. "So why don't I ask Olivia to come in and fix you up for your recital?" Oliver looked up at her. The grin was still there, and somehow he knew that the lady had guessed that he was dying on the inside. How could she have known...?

"I can do that myself, you know." He pointed out. Hopefully he sounded convincing. Sonika rolled her eyes.

"You're just afraid of seeing her."

"I am not!" Oliver lied.

Sonika huffed and crossed her arms. "Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"This is just going to go around in circles." Oliver said.

"I'll go get her now, then." The green haired demon dashed to the door, and oh bloody hell was she fast. He couldn't stop her.

"Wai-" He tried to call after her, but she was already gone and probably in no mood to listen to him. Oliver plopped himself down on one of the stools seated by the sink and rested his chin on the marble. Doom, doom, doom. He stared into the mirror. His reflection stared back, the ugly scar prominent on his features. _Ugh_. What would Olivia think of it?

"Oliver, Sonika said that Mister Fluffers was attacking you and-" Olivia stopped speaking when she looked into the mirror. He watched her walk over to him then turned to look at her.

"Bloody murder." She said, looking at his eye. He huffed and buried his head in his arms, which was the worst mistake he could have made. His forehead hit the hard marble of the sink. "Ouch." He muttered, moving his head. Olivia tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her. "What?"

"If I'm going to help you with this, you're going to have to sit up and look at me." She said. He complied even though he didn't want to. She grabbed a cloth that was sitting on the edge of the sink and ran it under the water. A bit later she turned back to him.

"Okay, don't move for anything. Even if James or Jamie comes flying in through the window and starts pecking your head, don't move."

"What if they actually do that?" He questioned.

She grinned. "I'll take care of them. I just don't want to get the soap in your eye... because that'll make your life a miserable mess until I get the soap out."

Oh. Perfect. "Okay, I won't move. Why are you using soap?"

"I have to wash the cut first, you know."

"Oh..." He mumbled. She drew closer to him and pressed the tip of the cloth to his forehead. Where the cut was. Ouch, ouch, ouch. "Sorry," She murmured. "'s al-right." He couldn't talk over the agony of the cloth on his skin. It felt like he was sticking his face under boiling hot water.

"So, why... why aren't you doing this yourself?" She asked. She sounded a bit distant.

"Didn't. Sonika... n'kind of... danced out in the hall... and... got you." Talking was futile.

"Hm. Hey, don't move." She said. How was he not supposed to move? Something touched his neck. Claws? Had the cat come back to haunt him?

No, Olivia was lifting his chin up.

_Wait. Hold on there. Ouch-burning!_

She finished washing out the scratch a few seconds later. It didn't really hurt, but he still winced the entire time none the less. She tilted his head back to finish wiping away the rest of the soap, then she dropped her rag into the sink and went to the cupboard for something or other. He waited patiently for her to come back. When she did, she was holding a small tube of medicine and crisp white bandages._ Oh, good. More pain and Agony._

"What's wrong with a regular plastic band?" Oliver questioned. The running water made her voice a bit hard to hear. "The cloth bandages are... more appealing, and we don't have a big enough bandage to cover your eye with."

Once she finished washing her hands, she dabbed a bit of the medicine on her finger and smeared it over the cut. He didn't know why he drew away again, because it didn't hurt him. "Stop moving or I'm going to slip up and poke you in the eye." She said firmly. He forced himself to stay still as Olivia patted the rest of the medicine on the scratch, then she wiped her hand off on another towel and took out the bandages.

"How are you going to do that? Do you just wrap them around my head?" He asked. He didn't really want to cover his eye up...

Olivia began to wrap the bandage around his eye, sliding it up through his hair and around the back of his head. There was no room for an argument; she was ignoring him. That was reasonable, he supposed. The entire rest of the time they were close together there was no noise, even when she began to clean and bandage his legs-which burned like hell. He had to sit up straight the entire time too, which was making him want to stretch. As a matter of fact, after she turned away and announced that he was 'good to go,' he stood, then raised his arms...

...and became bombarded by a falling Olivia.

Somehow he was able to keep her from knocking him over. It surprised him more than it surprised her it seemed, because she immediately started ranting. Of all the things to do after falling on someone, ranting was something that was unheard of.

"... to think that you tried to push the ruddy cat off of your face! How do you not know any better! You should have realized that a cat is obviously going to try to kill you if you shove it off of you! What were you thinking? I was so worried, you bloody idiot!" She yelled, knocking her head against his chest. He didn't know what to do. startled would be a good word for what he was feeling. He looked back down at her and met her gaze. She glared at him, and opened her mouth as if she were about to say something else, took a look at the other side of his face-specifically his bandaged eye, then closed it again and looked away. He had no bloody idea what to say. So he raised his eyebrows and said just that.

"What do you mean, you have no idea what to say!-" Uh-oh. Wrong move.

"- and I still can't believe that you still decided to shove a cat off of your face!-" The last part of her sentence sounded muffled. And Oliver knew why

He was kissing her. He finally realized what he was doing when she moved a bit. Immediately he broke away, blushing fiercely. What was he thinking? He should have known she would have pushed him away! What an idiot! What was he going to do now? Apologize?

"Uh... I-I... sorry... slipped." That was all he could manage to say. What a bloody idiot. She wasn't talking to him either. Great. Good job Oliver.

The silence grew, and he wanted to dash to the door and lock himself in his room, but he couldn't, so instead he turned away from her. Coward! You can't even face her! He screamed at himself. Oh, she hated him, he knew it.

"... Oliver, did you really slip?" She asked suddenly. No, he didn't. He wanted her to stop yelling at him. Plus he wanted to know what it would feel like to... He was sure his ears were pink. "... I... don't know, really... I-I mean-"

"I like you too."

... wait. "W-what?"

He looked at her. She had averted her gaze to the ground. She looked cute... and her cheeks were pink... and he wanted to kiss her-no, Oliver, stop that.

"I... I like you too." She said again.

Shock. That was the first thing that had registered in his mind. She... she liked him too. She returned his feelings for her. Which meant...

"You... wait, you like me too...?"

"Y-yeah, do you... you know... like me?" She glanced up at him

"I-I think you know the answer to that-I do." He confirmed quickly. Never had he felt so relived in his life.

"Then... I guess... we're together, right?" She looked up at him now. He nodded back at her. Her eyes were beautiful. Golden. Not that he hadn't noticed her eyes before.

"Okay... would you... kiss me again?" She asked. Oh. He was screaming yes on the inside, but all he could manage to say was "S-sure. Close your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and momentarily he wondered what he was playing at before he realized that he was centimetres from her. _Just kiss her, you idiot!_ He closed his eyes, and inhaled, then leaned forward...

...and hit her nose with his. There was an extremely long, awkward pause. Hell was beginning to seem like a nice and happy place by the time Olivia spoke to him.

"...Oliver, do you even know how to..." She trailed off, opening her eyes and staring up at him. Uncomfortably hot was the temperature of his face as he answered. "No..."

She cut him off and pressed her soft lips to his, leaving him stunned. Olivia... was actually...

He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't _breathe_. When Olivia pulled away, he couldn't speak either.

It felt like an eternity they spent standing there, but it might as well have been a second, because when Oliver opened his eyes time seemed to start again.

Oliver also realized that Olivia had wound her arms around his neck, and he had wrapped his own around her. His mind was still hazy from kissing her, but he soon found his voice again.

"Good god that was amazing." He sounded shaky.

"Hm." Olivia dropped her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Yeah." There was a yawn and a semi stretch. He had forgotten that he had woken her to think of it, he wanted to collapse too.

"I don't want to move." She said softly.

"Do you want me to... carry you back to your room?"

A nod. Pretty soon Olivia was in Oliver's arms and floated bridal style to the door of her bedroom. It was open, and when he walked in she stopped him and closed the door, then walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She's dead, he thought as he shifted her over so he could cover her with her blankets. It was difficult. The lights in her room were all shut off, which kind of scared him. He had a bit of a fear of the dark...

"Hey, you're not going to leave me here, are you?"She asked. He finished pulling her blankets up over her. "I... do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah." She said. "Although I don't know if you'll fit..."

"I probably won't..."

"Oh well, just... please?"

"... O-okay." She tugged him to the bed and kicked the blankets away from them. Suddenly the blankets were covering his head, and Olivia scooted over to him. He was about to fall asleep when Olivia's voice sounded next to him.

"Hey Oliver?"

"...yeah?" He yawned.

"I... when it's time for breakfast, do you want to eat pancakes with me... and then... go tell the cat never to scratch you again...?" Eh, why not? He could go with pancakes... he let out another yawn.

"...sure..." He answered. She made a 'hn' sound.

There was silence after that, and the two fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

**And that's that C:**

**-Nadie **


End file.
